The Princess and the Personal Trainer
by A.M. Perry
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur is a Princess who wishes for a normal life. Her mother is pushing her to wed a stranger after her eighteenth birthday so she will someday assume the throne but how do you make a vow to love, cherish and protect someone you hardly know? One night Abe concocts a plan that will get everyone what they want. What will Rose do? All human and maybe a little OOC.
1. My Name Is Rosemare

**This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review with any encouraging words you may have. Criticism can be helpful too.  
>All character belong to the lovely and talented Richelle Mead!<strong>

My name is Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, born Turkish royalty I have certain responsibilities to uphold and traditions to fulfill. My father, Abe, and mother, Janine, are putting on the pressure to marry. At only seventeen years old I have no reason of my own to want such a thing. I dream to see the world outside the palace walls, maybe even attend a university. I have my whole life ahead of me to marry and fall in love, not that I get the option to marry for such things. Royal marriages are strictly political, arranged with whoever offers the best alliance. My parents were an arranged marriage and although they have come to love each other in their own way they still have quite the strained relationship, I still don't quite comprehend why they would wish the same thing for me. Maybe I'm being selfish; my father has already given me everything I have asked for. He allows me to have visits to the city outside the palace walls every other week, supervised of course. I was allowed to get my driver's license, against my mother's wishes saying that I need not drive and was unfitting of a princess to learn so. As no surprise I was homeschooled with some of the best tutors in the world but I did manage to convince father of some normal schooling experiences like prom and the occasional fieldtrip. Incase it's still unclear I am daddy's little girl. The hardest concession for the old man was allowing me to get a personal trainer and build me my own gym. I've always had a bit of a temper so this helps take out some of those frustrations but I'm still no saint. Abe always said I have no reason to learn to defend myself because I shall always have my royal guard and he doesn't want to see me hurt, my mother agreed of course but I enjoy the rush of endorphins I get after any sort of physical exertion. Now I'm no adrenaline junkie but the high I get after besting a sparring partner is exceptional, if only I could obtain some real competition. My father continues to hire trainers that hold back any real fight to let me win. It's rather upsetting. No longer can I sit back and allow it to happen but I'm at a loss on how to resolve this.

"Rose…Rose….ROSEMARIE are you listening to me at all, or are you just going to spend the day with your head in the clouds? This is going to be on your final exam and as much as I love to hear the sound of my own voice this lesson is for your benefit, not mine. I've already mastered the Russian language where as you have yet to scratch the surface." I could hear the exasperated tone to Mrs. Karp's voice concluding I must have spaced out again, getting lost in my own mind without realizing such.

"Sorry Mrs. Karp, I became distracted is all." There was a hint of apology in my voice but my level of distraction as of late has reached an all-time high and I could tell Mrs. Karp was getting frustrated.

"I see that dear but don't you understand this is important. You will become queen someday and Russia may become one of our largest allies with the way its economy continues to grow, learning the language will become quite the asset when you must deal diplomacies with them." My eyes reached for the heavens with this chastising statement. She knows how much I despise becoming queen but she never fails to me remind me of the fact at every available chance.

"Must you always bring up that I will be queen, it's still early in the day and I'd rather not ruin it with such thought." I could tell my response only increased her growing agitation with me but as an only child and the heir to the throne I get enough reminders of my royal responsibility. No matter how I much I detest that I will one day assume the throne I have accepted the inevitable. I just wish to enjoy my freedom until then. Don't get me wrong, I love my country and my people but how am I to guide the lives of thousands when I am not even able to lead my own life. Most think being a royal, let alone a princess, is easy. They believe you get everything handed to you on a silver platter, which is mostly true, but what many don't realize is that most of what you are given you don't want. That may sound ungrateful, and maybe it is, but being a royal is about sacrifice. You sacrifice your life and happiness for those of your subjects. While they are free to make their own choices without worry of any political repercussions I must make whatever choice is best for my country without any regard for myself.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Rose; it is unbecoming of a Princess. I know this isn't the life you envisioned for yourself my darling but you're bright, clever, generous and fiercely loyal I believe you could do this country a world of good. That is a deadly combination Rose and if you add those in with your striking beauty my dear you could bring any adversary to their knees. Now if we could only get you to learn linguistics, you would be unstoppable." Mrs. Karp may chastise me from time to time but the woman doesn't have a cruel bone in her body. With her brown hair, blue eyes, soft features and loving disposition you understand why. This woman is like family to me having tutored me since the age of ten.

"You must admit I am improving in the Russian language, I got a "B" on my last exam!" It's true too. I worked really hard for that mark. School has never come easy to me; I always had to work for my good grades and this being my senior year I wanted to slack off and enjoy my last moments of freedom, not that Mrs. Karp would allow that. Final exams are next week and after that I have four months left before my eighteenth birthday. That means four months left until my parents can announce a royal engagement. Many have offered their hand in marriage to me but my mother and father are still undecided. They request my input for a decision but my answer always has been and will continue to be, no. I don't wish to marry someone I hardly know, I dream of a love and passion so fierce that one cannot breathe without the other. I fantasize for an all-consuming love; where two separate people become one. Where you know the other as well as you know yourself, possibly better then you know yourself. One who shall bring out feelings you never knew yourself capable of. My father says only fools marry for love; love manipulates us and we let our guards down because of that which is true. Abe always says the only love a ruler should carry is for their country so that they will always do what is in its best interest without feeling or hesitation; though I see deep down he is warring with himself over me. He wants my happiness as much as I want it myself he's just at a loss on how to give it to me.

"That is true, I have seen such an improvement over the past few weeks and it makes me glow with pride. You are doing splendid my dear, my only fear is for you will one day learn those wicked words and only lord knows how often you shall use them." Mrs. Karp is right of course. I would love to learn to swear in Russian, I may be a princess but I have the mouth of a sailor, or at least that's what my mother always says. I would take pleasure in being able to swear without her chastisement. Janine doesn't know Russian seeing as they were only a small monarch when my mother was younger but growing as they have since then my father has learned the language to make international relations between our countries easier. Abe doesn't discipline my swearing as much as mother but he certainly doesn't condone it either. However, I do think he'll find amusement in my use of Russian profanity with mother around not understanding my foul language.

"Will you teach me those words Mrs. Karp?" You couldn't mistake the hope in my voice even though I knew her answer.

"Definitely not Rosemarie, I'm astounded you would even ask such a thing. I suggest we end today's lesson here, dinner is soon and I'm sure you would like to freshen up and change. Your parents are home and I'm positive they can't wait to see you." Mother and father have been away for a few weeks in England aiding the Dragomir children, Prince Andre and his sisters Princess Vasilisa and Princess Jillian. Vasilisa, otherwise known as Lissa, is my best friend. She's a few months older than me already being eighteen and engaged to Lord Christian Ozera. Her brother being next in line for the throne she doesn't have to worry about an arranged marriage, Christian is the love of her life. As much as Christian and I argue I rather like the guy, not that I'd ever tell him as much, but he's the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. As jealous as I am of Lissa I'm more than happy for her, she's the kindest, most loving person I have ever met and even though we are complete opposites she has become like a sister to me. Her parents, the late King Eric and his wife Queen Rhea, passed away recently in a car accident; more specifically a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. It was a terrible loss and I can't fathom what my friends must be going through right now. Abe and Janine have been helping Andre settle into his new role as King; his coronation is set to take place after his marriage to Princess Victoria Belikova of Russia next month. I've only met the girl but once at an event a few months back and rather adored her, were very similar, and she's only about a year younger than I. I don't know much about the Russian royal government since it's only recently become a power player but I do know Queen Olena Belikova, widowed by her late husband King Andrew, has three daughters and a son. However, I couldn't tell you their names to save my life; I should make a mental note to look that up sometime.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Karp. I'm quite excited to see them as well. It's been so long and I'd like to hear what has become of my friends since that heartbreaking catastrophe." I'm sure Mrs. Karp didn't miss the sorrow in my voice because her face took on a look of sadness that I'm quite sure mirrored my own.

"Such a disaster that was, my sympathy goes out to them in this tragic time. Well go on then my dear but please don't forget to study over the weekend, final examinations start Monday. Tell your parents I say hello and do remember to eat a good breakfast Monday morning!"

Her voice picked back up to its usual level of cheer at the end and I just smiled to myself while packing my books and replied back, "Thanks again Mrs. Karp. When have I ever needed to be told to eat a hearty breakfast, I could eat most families out of home, although I shall tell my parents of your salutations. Have a great weekend and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

After a quick shower and change of clothes I was off to the dining hall to meet my parents for dinner. My mother and father were already there waiting to greet me. My father stood to greet me as my mother remained seated only giving a cold nod to acknowledge my presence.

"Kiz, you look beautiful as always. I've missed you my dear Rosemarie. Come give your father a hug." As I went to hug my father I noticed Abe looking as dashing as always standing over six feet tall with his dark black hair slicked back into a short ponytail, neatly trimmed beard, piercing brown eyes, tanned skin, and golden hooped earring. His appearance never fails to capture others attention, and with his powerful demeanor he could obtain control of a room without effort. Tonight he was wearing a purple pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt, and matching tie. His flamboyant sense of style is in a classification all its own.

"Baba, oh how I've missed you so. You look well, debonair as ever I see. Please tell me how my friends are holding up? It's been far too long and I do hope to reunite with them soon. Such a tragedy must be difficult for the Dragomirs." His embrace was fierce and unrelenting as I'm sure it matched my own. Lissa's parents passing only showed me how fast someone can be stolen from you and makes me want to enjoy every moment with those I hold dear. My mother choosing that moment to speak up we broke our embrace. She's never been one for endearing comments or loving words; truth be told we've always had a strained relationship seeing as she never passes up the opportunity to castigate me. She believes her words to be encouraging me on to the right actions.

"Rosemarie, you look well tonight. Let's all sit down please so we can enjoy our dinner, then we shall talk." With a nod to my mother I take my seat across from her and my father taking his at the head of the table we begin a quiet dinner. Janine proper as always, never losing the emotionless mask she puts on. My mother is of Scottish heritage and her mother taught her to never allow your emotions to be known for if they are they can be used against you. She's a beauty in her own right standing a little over five feet tall with fiery untamable red curls but I resemble more of my father. I'm about five feet seven inches tall with long dark brown, almost black, wavy hair, brown eyes, and a nice tan complexion courtesy of my old man's good genes. Thanks to all the training I do I have a nice figure as well with an abundance of curves in all the right places. I learned long ago to be comfortable with my body and I'm not shy about it.

As dinner progresses Abe tells me about how Andre is getting along as the new king and how they are dealing with the loss of their parents. He also says I will be attending his wedding and coronation which comes as a bit of a surprise, my mother doesn't think it proper of a lady to attend such events unescorted but for an event under these circumstances she has made an exception.

"So Rosemarie, how have you been these last few weeks?" I can always tell when my mother is searching for information. She never comes right out with what she really wants to ask, she always tries to coax the information out of you under false pretenses. In another life she should've been a spy.

"I've been well mother. I've been studying for my final examinations and even got a "B" on my last Russian exam." I knew that's not what she wanted to hear but if she wondered of my love life she would have to ask it outright.

Her voice was bland and held no contempt for her words. "That's wonderful Rosemarie, anything else?"

She's still beating around the bush, well maybe if I rile her up she'll spit out what she really wants to know. "Why must you always call me Rosemarie, you know I prefer Rose." Truth be told I do prefer the modern nickname over my given name and she detests that fact.

"Your friends may call you Rose but I am your mother and I named you Rosemarie for a reason and that is what I shall call you. It is what your country will call you so you best make peace with it. Now tell me have you made any choice in suitor?"

Little does my mother know that most of the country calls me Princess Rose instead of Rosemarie but I need not tell her. Before my parents left on their trip they told me of the recent marriage offer from the King of Ireland about his son Prince Mason Ashford. I have known Mason most of the life and he's quite attractive; he's a bit taller than me with an athletic build, bright blue eyes, orange-red hair and freckles and I could do a lot worse but I don't see a romantic relationship growing between us. I knew he always found me attractive and had a bit of a crush on me but I always saw us as only friends, although he is a relentless flirt and I may have accidently led him on by flirting back but it was too much fun to resist. "No mother, we've been through this. I don't want to marry a stranger, I wish for love."

I could tell she wasn't pleased with my exasperated tone but I certainly wasn't expecting what she said next; her voice rising with every word. "Foolish girl, we don't get such luxury! Prince Mason would make a suitable partner; you've grown up with the lad. Love may come in time or it may not but a decision for your future must be made less you want to be an old unmarried hag."

I was never one to back away from a fight and I certainly won't be starting right now, whether it is with my mother or not. I threw my hands up now yelling, "Well I don't want a "suitable partner."" I even made finger quotes to emphasize my point. "I want a lover. I want an equal. I'd rather die an old unmarried hag than be stuck in a loveless marriage with some lad I grew up with." By the look on my mother's face I could tell this was only the beginning of our argument less someone intervenes; and I'm quite sure my face mirrored hers because the only thing we have in common was our temper. "Does my happiness mean nothing to you, Mother?"

With that her face twisted into an unimaginable scowl and I knew I've pushed to far but I was beyond the point of care; blessed be that the moment my father chose to interject before things got even worse. "Kiz you know we care about your happiness but this is the situation we are in. If you have an alternative that makes all of us happy I'm all ears. "

I know he was only trying to help but this is just something I don't want. "No Baba I don't have an alternative to make you happy but this is for my happiness. I've already sacrificed so much, why can't you both give me this one concession?"

I knew those words hurt him more than he let show; he's tried to give me everything I've ever asked for but the one thing I wanted more than all was a normal life and that was out of his power to give. "I know you don't want this Rose but the law clearly states that any princess must wed before she is allowed to rule, this I can't change no matter our wishes. We've had one more proposal since we saw you last, will you give him a chance please. I have a really good feeling about this one Kiz."

I wanted to make my father happy more than anything but I just don't have it in me to be courted by another arrogant, self-centered royal. "Baba I'm sorry but I don't see him getting a fair chance. Since the age of fifteen you have received countless offers for my hand and for a while I really put forth the effort of a romantic relationship with some while others never made more than a feeble attempt at long distance communication; I just don't have the temperament for this anymore. I can't choose someone I barely know and make a vow to love, honor, and protect them for it would all be a lie; if I must marry after my birthday you and mother may choose my husband." The defeat in my voice must have been obvious because while my mother never looked happier at her getting my choice in husband, my father had a sullen look. He hated being in such a powerless situation.

"Well lets discuss this no more tonight Rosemarie, there is still time for a decision. In four months you may have a change of heart. It's getting late, is there anything else you wish to discuss before I depart for the evening?"

There's no chance in hell I'll have any sort of change of heart in four months and the old man knows as much but I'm sure he slipped that bit in for my mother's benefit. Though there is one more thing I wanted to discuss before I went to bed for the night. "Well there is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you, Old Man."

Abe's ears perked up because I only called him old man when I was chastising; he had his own endearing nickname for me as well, whenever we had these kinds of conversations. "What's on your mind, Little Girl?"

I held back my laughter because many people thought Ibrahim Mazur to be a frightening man when reality was he has the temperament of a kitten. "I need a new personal trainer. Mine has the stamina of a couch potato."

He gave me an exasperated look; this is the fifth time this year I've asked for a new trainer. "Well if you'd let your trainer get some rest I'm sure his stamina would return. I've heard you keep him occupied for hours at a time."

I scoffed at his statement. "Stan is three times my age. No matter the number hours we train he still has the stamina of a couch potato. I'd benefit more from someone closer to my age and abilities, maybe someone who will actually spar with me. Every trainer so far has conceded or allowed me to win. How will I know what I am truly capable of if not given the proper opportunity?"

Abe eyes lit up with amusement. He knows how passionate I am about my combatant skills despite my mother's disposition. "Maybe they are actually fighting but you continue to win because your skills far exceed theirs. Ever think of that, Little Girl? You are a Mazur after all and we people are ruthless."

I laughed out loud at his words which made him narrow his eyes in return. "I know just how ruthless we Mazur's can be Old Man but I know a farce when I see one. I am after all your daughter."

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's true. Alright Kiz I'll think about getting you a new personal trainer, now off with you."

I smirked, it wasn't a yes but it's better than a no, and with everything discussed tonight I'd take what I could get before I pushed him more. With dinner coming to an end I nodded a goodnight to my mother and gave my father a hug before whispering, "Goodnight Baba, and thank you". He kissed my forehead and off I went.

Later that night I was just studying some schoolwork before bed when I heard a knock at my door followed by my father's voice. "Kiz, can I come in, I have something rather important I'd like to discuss with you?"

I called out my invitation and when he stepped into the room my curiosity peaked. He wore an unreadable expression and was still dressed in the same suit from dinner so it was clear he spent a few hours in his office after dinner instead of retiring for the night. "What's going on Baba, what's so important you couldn't wait until morning?"

He took in a sharp shallow breath before he spoke again. "Hear me out first before you object, Okay?" I nodded, and he continued. "Your mother and I want a suitable husband for you and you want love, correct?" I nodded again. "I've been thinking this over for the past few hours and I think there is a way for us to all get what we want here. I will even give you a new personal trainer, one that will rival with your own abilities. What do you say to that Rosemarie?"

I stayed silent for a moment thinking over what I have to lose, but this all sounded too good to be true and my father always told me that if it sounds too good to be true then it probably was. I continued to stare at him for a moment longer before I narrowed my gaze and spoke, "What is it you want to do exactly?"

He smirked at me before he spoke again; and anyone that knows Ibrahim Mazur knows him to be a devious man and that smirk meant he was up to no good, which sparked my interest even more. "Before I tell you, you must agree we keep this a secret from Janine. Can you do that?"

I've been keeping secrets from my mother my whole life so what's one more to add, but Abe keeping a secret from his wife was unheard of. Now I have to know what it is, I could still say no if I disagreed but I had this feeling deep in gut saying that wouldn't happen. So I looked him in the eye and nodded, "I agree".

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. What do you think will happen next? Next chapter might hold a look into the infamous Ibrahim Mazur's head!**


	2. You Are a Sly One Zmey

Rosemarie departed dinner in her usual fashion, a goodnight hug to me and a slight nod of acknowledgement, if one could even call it that, to her mother. Tonight the tension level was at an all-time high, our normal family dinners are usually a somber event but the stress has started to weigh on us all. I see no resolution, Janine is getting restless and only wants what is best for Rose but we don't see eye to eye on what is best for our daughter. I know she must wed soon but I don't want her to marry a stranger like we did. Janine and I were a marriage born out of political obligation, she knew her duties and never once shied away but it made for an awkward wedding night to say the least. We had not met before our wedding so I only knew her name and that we were to be married for our alliance to strengthen but when I saw her walk down that aisle, all flaming red curls and fierce features, I was entranced. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, lust definitely, but I was happy to call her mine. We've grown to love each other over the years however she is still the most hardheaded and exasperating woman I know. I guess we know where Rose gets it from.

"Abe, honey?"

I need a drink, all this talk has caused my head to throb. I know Janine won't let this go, if only there was some way to distract her, and what about Belikov. I'll have to call Olena and tell her of Rose's dismissal. Why must all the women in my life be so indomitable, I am King here, I should have some say.

"Abe, are you even listening to me? I swear you and Rosemarie are just alike, head in the clouds. If the dining room started crumbling down around you, you'd not even notice."

She sounded annoyed now and I knew I'd not hear the end of it tonight unless I gave her some time alone. "Sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?"

Janine gave an exasperated sigh and began shaking her head, "I said are you coming to bed? It's late and I know you're worn from the travel. Everything can certainly wait until morning."

I held back my yawn threatening escape and shook my head. "No you go ahead without me, I'm going to spend a bit in my study. I have a couple calls to make."

She chuckled, "Surely your calls can wait 'til morning", and amusement lit her eyes. That alone almost swayed my decision but I needed some time alone. So kissing the top of head and murmuring into her hair not to wait up I departed to my study.

My study was just as I left it, three white walls scattered with bookshelves and accent furniture, my oversized desk sat before a deep red wall with our flags crescent and star centrally placed. It looked royal but functional; I went straight to the stocked bar in the corner and filled a rocks glass with single-malt scotch before retreating to my desk and settling in an overstuffed chair. Papers and maps were scattered among my desktop, most needing the king's approval but I was in no mood so I pushed them all to one side and reached for the only picture frame adorning my desk. It was Janine, Rosemarie and I at Rosemarie's fourth birthday party, Rose was missing a front tooth but only made her large smile that much more endearing. We were all surrounding her birthday cake and she was about to blow out her candles, Janine and I held such a proud look for our daughter with smiles of pure happiness and satisfaction. It's hard to believe how much my little girl has grown, it felt like only yesterday she asked me to help tie her shoes or read her a bedtime story. She's grown into quite the impressive young woman, independent, strong and so full of life. Now here I am forcing that same young woman to choose a husband, to give up her independence for a stranger. I could establish from her tone at dinner this evening that this is something she does not want but will carry out even if it sacrifices her own happiness. Staring at her picture with the look of pure bliss on her face I realize I could not risk never seeing that look again, staring at her picture I realize I must do whatever it takes to keep my little girl happy.

I'll start first with her easier request, finding a suitable personal trainer. Rose said she wants someone closer to her age and abilities, with the stamina of a bull. I rise and start pacing trying to determine someone with the qualifications requested. Why can't she realize I give her trainers like Stan so she won't get injured, Stan is cautious and a stickler for rules, he would never allow her harm. Rose however is quite the daredevil and see's rules as something meant to be broken which is why she fights Janine and I at every step. I need someone who can handle Rose's rebellion, but who?

I'm brought out of my inner warring with the sound of the phone ringing. Wondering who is calling this late I reluctantly answer, "Mazur."

"Hello Ibrahim, it's been a long time." The voice belonged to someone I never expected to hear from.

I'm sure the shock in my voice was noticeable. "Seventeen years to be exact. How have you been?"

The voice on the other side scoffed, "I did not call to make pleasantries. I called to see how you are progressing with Rosemarie's wedding, you never returned our proposal. "

I sighed into the phone knowing full and well what the phone call was about. "Rosemarie declined, she doesn't want a marriage. You know the number of offers we have received for her hand but she has declined them all. I am sorry, I was really hoping this would be the one but she wouldn't even hear me out."

The voice chuckled into the phone no doubt knowing how exasperated I am over Rose's marriage debacle. "She is hardheaded like her father. You didn't want to listen either, having your heart set on some irrational future, but eventually you saw reason and so will she. Make her listen to you."

I was confused and at a loss, "How do I make her listen? How do I force her into something she doesn't want?"

I heard a frustrated breath and then they spoke again, "She doesn't know she doesn't want this, she just knows what is expected of her and she doesn't want a marriage of obligation. You are a sly one Zmey, make her think it is her own choice. She will be angry at first but eventually she will come around when she sees no other choice. He is already on his way to your palace on my orders so think fast; he should arrive late tomorrow afternoon."

With that the line went dead. I huffed in annoyance before throwing my empty glass and seeing it shatter against the wall. What am I to do now, surely Rose wouldn't see reason. He arrives tomorrow to meet with Rosemarie and Rose is already dead set against him. How am I to get her to listen once she learns this man was the proposal I spoke of the night before she'll want nothing to do with him, or me, thinking that I brought him here to persuade her. She'd probably retreat to her gym pretending our face's to be the punching bag and beat it relentlessly. Gym, that reminds me, Rose needs a new Personal Trainer.

I go back to the bar to pour myself a new glass of scotch before returning to my desk. I lean back and close my eye's hearing those words again, "You are a sly one Zmey." It's been a long time since I've heard that nickname, but it does bring back some fond memories. No time to relive those now though, I need to find a solution for my daughter. I think back to all the proposals we have received and it makes me wonder if maybe they'd met before she might have changed her mind about one. I reach in the bottom drawer of my desk and pull out the files I have on all the men who have offered their hand and begin to sort them into piles. One is a pile of possible husbands, the men I see as suitable for Rosemarie, and the discard pile. The discard pile is ten times the size of the possibilities pile, what can I say I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for my daughter but I have to find someone. I have narrowed it down to four possibilities that I think have the potential to make my Rosemarie happy and rule by her side, now if only I could get her to consider them. She would never willingly choose a husband I have picked out for her that would be too easy. I must make her think it was her choice.

"You are a sly one Zmey."

Sly, I will have to bribe her into this. I start to pore over the men's files thinking of a way to make Rose see reason. The first file I grab is for a young man name Jesse Zeklos, he's young only just turned eighteen but the right age for Rose. He's a Swedish Lord, cousin of the King, and he's handsome but from the stories I've heard he's quite rough and doesn't take no for an answer. I'd find it rather amusing to see him and Rose in the same room, she'd defy him at every turn and he'd not know how to handle her abrasiveness. It would never work out between them but it'd make for quite a show.

Still laughing at my own thoughts I move on to the next file, Mason Ashford. Also, the Prince of Ireland and freshly eighteen, he and Rose grew up together as friends. From a small age Mason has been infatuated with Rosemarie but she never returned his feelings, I always hoped one day she would and a beautiful love would bloom from the friendship but with every passing day that hope dwindles. He would make her a loving and appropriate husband, giving her everything she ever wanted but Rose needs an equal; someone to challenge her.

Next in the pile was Adrian Ivashkov, Prince of Austria. Adrian is twenty-one, a few years older than Rosemarie, but he is someone who will provide Rosemarie with a challenge. He's known as quite the ladies' man back in Austria, never one to settle into a relationship, but Rose could be the one to tame him. I'm also aware that he likes to stay inebriated with booze and smoke and I'm not so sure Rose would tolerate that. I want someone to challenge her, not someone she'd have to babysit, but if she could make him into a respectable man I think she could be happy with him.

I flip to the last file and sigh, he was my first choice, the one I was sure would sweep Rose off her feet. He'd prove to be a challenge for her, but Rose was never one to back away from a challenge. She'd embrace it with open arms and meet it head on. Dimitri Belikov, twenty-four, Prince of Russia, he's older than Rosemarie but I believe that would be a good thing. Rose needs someone with a level head to reign in her wild impulsive side. They seem to have similar interests as well; he's quite athletic and only wants to lead as normal of a life as possible. The only problem I foresee is the age difference; he may think Rose too young for him and immature. Now how do I choose one for Rose and bribe her into a marriage.

"She doesn't want a marriage of obligation…make her think it is her own choice."

So I must let her choose.

She won't decide from a pile of folders that hold nothing but facts and political denomination, she wants romance. She wants love. I have four months to let my daughter find love. Maybe I could bring the men here for dinner and Rose can see if she has chemistry with anyone. She won't put forth the proper effort knowing she must choose one of these men but what other choice do I have, it's not like I can keep the men's identity a secret. She's grown up with Ashford and she knows who Ivashkov and Zeklos are; the only one that remains a small mystery is Belikov. Sure she'd recognize his last name but she doesn't know what he looks like or the name Dimitri. If she ran into him around the palace she'd probably think him a royal guard with his height and bulk of muscle, she'd never think him a prince. Most royalty are lazy and petulant, never willing to dedicate that much time into their physique. Had he not been born a prince, he'd make a fine personal trainer.

And just like that a weight lifted off my shoulders. I was soaring with excitement; I fixed myself another drink then got to work on the details. Rose of course would be irate when she first found out but she'd recover. Getting the men to agree would be a feat but if all went according to plan Rose would be romanced and well on her way to falling in love by her birthday. I'd have to get Janine out of the way as well because there is no way she'd agree to my preposterous plan, she'd have coronary embolism if she found out. I think I'll just keep this my little secret for now, the less she knows the better. It's not like she isn't keeping a secret from me, not too well because I've already found out but nonetheless she thinks she is. I don't know why she's keeping the joyous new to herself but I'll let her tell me when she's ready; which will have to be soon before she starts to show.

Maybe I'll be able to get her out of the country while this is going on. She hates being confined to the palace and this would be an opportune time for a trip because in seven months she'll be constantly occupied. I know we were just there but she keeps bringing up wedding details for Andre and Victoria; maybe she'd like to go and help out. Andre is busy learning the ins and outs of running a country and surely Victoria is planning the wedding alone and could use some help. It might help Janine if she could actually advise a real bride to be instead of forcing one. It also may help Rose come to terms with the idea of marriage if the political situation and deadline isn't constantly being shoved at her and she can relax and feel like she could really get to know her future partner on her own terms.

After talking to three of the gentlemen and receiving some very choice words for my late call they all agreed to my proposal. Some took more convincing than others, but they were all excited for the challenge. Most men want what they can't have so when they found out my call regarded a second chance with Rose they jumped at the opportunity. Also, knowing there would be other men fighting for her affections only heightened the stakes and brought forth their competitive side. Rosemarie's love was the grand prize and it was up to them to obtain it.

I only had one suitor left to talk with but our conversation was going to be a little different than the one I had with the other three. I'd have to wait for Belikov to arrive tomorrow and intercept him before he ruins my plans and reveals himself to the wrong person. Ivashkov, Ashford, and Zeklos didn't know about Belikov and I wanted to keep it that way. Now I must go to Rosemarie and tell her of my proposal and bribe; thank goodness for the three drinks I've consumed or I might not have the nerve to go through with it.

Stopping in front of her closed bedroom door I notice light seeping through the bottom signaling she was still awake so I decided it was now or never.

Knock…Knock…Knock. "Kiz, can I come in, I have something rather important I'd like to discuss with you?" My voice sounded a little more hesitant than I would've liked. Sure I was nervous but there's no way I'd let Rose know that.

She yelled out, "Come in," and I slowly opened the door to find her sitting on her bed surrounded by schoolwork. She looked up at the squeak from the door hinges protest and was wearing a curious expression. I silently shut the door behind me and crossed the room to join her, moving some papers so I could sit on the edge of her bed.

Her curiosity seemed to get the better of her because before I could utter a word I heard her say, "What's going on Baba, what's so important you couldn't wait until morning?"

I kept my face blank and took in a sharp shallow breath before speaking. "Hear me out first before you object, Okay?" Rose nodded, and I continued. "Your mother and I want a suitable husband for you and you want love, correct?" Rose nodded again. "I've been thinking this over for the past few hours and I think there is a way for us to all get what we want here. I will even give you a new personal trainer, one that will rival with your own abilities. What do you say to that Rosemarie?"

She stayed silent, giving what I said some thought. Her silence and stare was nerve-wracking and I could feel my palms start to sweat, surely she would consider this, and Rose wouldn't just turn it down without hearing me out right? She narrowed her gaze and spoke with a suspicious tone, "What is it you want to do exactly?"

I smirked, hoping this bribe might catch her interest. Rosemarie is smart and can smell deception a mile away which is why I must remain one step ahead of her at all times. I could hear the satisfaction in my voice when I spoke again, "Before I tell you, you must agree we keep this a secret from Janine. Can you do that?"

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment then she looked me in the eye and nodded, "I agree."

I smiled a full Ibrahim Mazur smile knowing this would get her attention and repeated her words back to her, "Good, now here's what I want to do, exactly. You know you must marry soon, there's no way around it but I know how you feel about it and have taken your feelings into consideration. I have come up with a suitable solution that I believe will…" she interrupted, "Baba, I don't think…" I tsk'd her but continued on, "make everyone happy. As I said earlier I will get you a new personal trainer, one that will exceed all of your requirements. In return I want you to choose a husband. I have chosen three that will make you a suitable partner, you must choose among those three."

Rose rolled her eyes no doubt imagining my murder in vivid detail but she spoke with an eerie calm, "I will not pick a husband from an approved suitors list, that's preposterous. There's no romance in this; I'd know nothing about my husband but useless facts and nasty rumors. You're asking me to sacrifice my happiness, that isn't worth a new trainer."

I was smiling on the inside knowing I still had one more card to play. "What if there was romance? What if I let you get to know the man before the engagement?"

Rose eyed me suspiciously and her voice held an incredulous tone, "What are you proposing Old Man? You ship me off to one of these random men, letting me get to know him before I hate him and our marriage ruins my life?"

I shook my head starting to get annoyed, yes I was trying to trick her but does she really think I'm an evil man to ship away my only daughter. "Always going straight for the dramatics little girl, that is not even close, but thanks for the vote of confidence in your dear Baba." She made a mock noise but I continued hoping to get this out without further interruptions. "What I'm proposing is a little unorthodox but you've never been one to go about things the normal way Rosemarie. I suggest my three suitors come here to stay at the palace over the next few months to try and win your affections before your eighteenth birthday and the announcement of an engagement. It gives you a chance to get to know your suitors on your own terms and you can make an informed decision. They'd court you and romance you and hopefully one will grow on you."

I could tell by the look on her face she was angry, what I thought was a good compromise she thought an outrageous exploit. Her voice lost the eerie calm tone and took on a more furious twinge, "So I am a prize now, huh? They need to win my affection? So I can make an informed decision? What is this, some dating game for their amusement; see who can get the girl first? I'm not some prize, I am a person, and my affections aren't something you can win!"

Her words were like a slap to the face, I should've never come to her with this; it was a bad idea from the beginning. I needed to apologize; I never meant to insult my daughter. "I'm sorry Rose; win wasn't the right word, I never meant to insinuate you were some prize to be won. I only want you to know I do care about your happiness and if it were up to me I would never make you do something to jeopardize that but it's the law and even royalty cannot be above the law. I just wanted you to feel like you had a choice in the person you marry, not force some stranger on you. Forget this; I only hoped this would make an impossible situation easier."

Her face changed from one of blazing rage to sadness. She was beginning to realize her fate and that this was my last resort to compromise with her. It was a weak negotiation but I didn't have much else I could offer her. She was quiet when she spoke again, so much so I was not sure I'd heard her correctly. "Your right Baba, I'm sorry I overreacted. I accept."

She winced a little at her last two words like it hurt her to say them but I needed to hear them again just to make sure I had in fact heard right. "What are you saying Kiz?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then she spoke her words slowly, like talking to a small child. "What I'm saying Baba is that I accept. You may make the arrangement for my suitors to come here and I will try to become acquainted with each one."

A small smile broke out on my face. I can't believe she's agreed and no one is injured. I hugged my daughter and placed a kiss on top of her head murmuring, "Thank you", into her hair.

She looked up giving me a small sad smile. I knew this wasn't easy for her but it really was the best way and I'm glad she saw that too. Her look turned devious and I wondered what was going on in that mind of hers, she is my daughter after all.

"So how are we going to keep this from Janine if there are three new male suitors courting me around?" She had a teasing tone but I knew she was actually worried. Her mother was relentless when it came to a new male suitor.

I smirked and replied, "Leave your mother to me my dear. I'll handle her, although if all goes according to plan she'll be away helping Andre and Victoria with their wedding. Poor Andre is busy learning how to run a country and I believe your mother will jump at the opportunity to help an excited bride to be."

I know Rose will miss her mother but she just laughed at my answer, especially my emphasis on the word excited. Rose went silent and narrowed her eyes as though she was sizing up her opponent in a sparring match. "I have one more demand." I nodded, urging her to continue. She'd already agreed but I was curious to what she wanted. "I want Lissa here throughout the whole process. I need a friend, someone I can confide in. Either she come's too or I'm out."

I laughed, she could be so stubborn just like her mother, not that either of them would admit that aloud. I conceded nevertheless; I'd want Rose to have a friend throughout the next few months. "Okay, I will call Vasilisa in the morning with the invitation. She'll come straightaway, she spoke nothing but how much she misses you while we were in England. I think it's a splendid idea for her to be here as well."

Rose smiled a genuine smile at the mention of her friend coming for an extended visit. I could hear some happiness seeping back into her voice when she spoke again. "So when are the suitors to arrive? And when is my new Personal Trainer to start?"

I hadn't thought yet about when Dimitri was going to start. He'll be here tomorrow but that's too soon. I'll have to figure out a way to hide him from Rose until I get this plan into motion. Put him in a hotel or on the opposite side of the palace grounds. I told Ashford, Ivashkov and Zeklos that they should arrive in one week. Maybe I should start her trainings with Dimitri the following weekday. Becoming more secure in my plans I replied, "The suitors will arrive next Friday with an introductory ball. We'll throw it in celebration of the completion of your senior year and high school graduation. I'll send out invitations in the morning. Your new trainer will start the following Monday. Is that sufficient for you?"

Rose pouted her lips at the mention of a ball, she loathed royal celebrations, claiming they were dull and full of self-centered dicks; her words, not mine. "When is Lissa going to arrive? She'd hang me where I stood if I went shopping without her."

I chuckled knowing how much Vasilisa loved shopping; Rose was probably right about the hanging. "When is your last final?"

She gave me a questioning look but still answered. "Wednesday afternoon."

I gave her my best Ibrahim Mazur smile and said, "Then I will set it up for her to arrive late Wednesday afternoon after you've finished. I will also set up a special shopping excursion for you on Thursday. Knowing how Princess Vasilisa can be I'll make sure the driver is prepared to be on call all day."

She laughed but nodded in agreement knowing I was right. We said our goodnights and wishes of sweet dreams, and then I left her alone and headed for my bedroom. After tonight's discussion I was pretty happy with myself. Rose agreed to meet the suitors and all I had to do was promise a new trainer and Vasilisa get a sideline seat. Rose still doesn't know everything quite yet but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Now I just need to get my wife to

leave the country and Dimitri to agree. Believe me it only sounds easy.

It's early Saturday evening, or late afternoon depending on how you look at it and the day has flown by. I've been dealing with diplomacies all afternoon and rushing to get things together for the suitors to arrive. I sent the invitations out for the ball Friday evening, deciding a masquerade theme to keep things interesting. The ball will consist mostly of Rose's friends but many dignitaries and Royalty will also be in attendance. Janine was difficult to get around but I told her I could handle the ball alone. She agreed last night to my proposal for her to go back to England and help Princess Victoria with the wedding arrangements. She leaves Wednesday morning on the private jet and Princess Vasilisa will return in her place. Everything is working out just like I'd hoped.

I told every guard, maid, servant, cook, and stable boy to keep a lookout for Dimitri and to bring him to my study right away. He should arrive any minute now. I was just working on room assignments moments later when I heard a knock at the door. I spoke my invitation and the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Dimitri Belikov. He must be wondering why before he gets to settle in and rest after his travel that he is having an audience with the king. He turned to shut the door behind him, thanking the guard who showed him the way and crossed the room standing next to a chair that sat across from me.

Despite his disheveled appearance his voice was strong and never wavered. "Your Majesty," he bowed his head in respect, "you requested an audience with me, sir."

He said it as a statement instead of questioning me. He was very assured that this is where he was supposed to be. I tried to keep a blank face but my eyes lit up with amusement because I knew this would be a very interesting conversation. "Yes, thank you for coming Prince Belikov. Please, take a seat. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

He nodded and sat in the chair on his left crossing his ankle over his knee to get a more relaxed position. "Thank you, your majesty. What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

I've always heard Belikov was a very straightforward, get to the point kind of guy and I admired that. It would come in handy right now. "It concerns my daughter."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Concern lacing his voice he said, "I assumed that, sir. Is she sick? I was hoping to rest and introduce myself tomorrow but if she's ill I'll head straight to the infirmary."

I frowned. I hadn't given much thought to how he'd receive my proposal but hearing the concern in his voice for a girl he hasn't even met gives me worry. He seems genuinely concerned for my daughter and might not agree to deceive her. I could hardly blame him if he did, she'll be upset when she finds out the truth but I believe she'd forgive him because she'd love him.

"No nothing like that. I was actually hoping you'd stay away from Rosemarie for the next week. We have you set up in the Osmanlı Hanedanı suite on the other side of the palace."

His brow furrowed and he didn't look pleased with the idea. However, his voice remain neutral, "Why do you want me to stay away from the princess? I was under the impression I was coming here to get her blessing for our marriage."

I tried to keep my face as impassive as possible when I spoke next but it wasn't easy. All he needed to do was turn me down and reveal my plan to the wrong person and I would have one very angry daughter. "Rosemarie doesn't want a marriage, you see. It's nothing personal; she's turned down every offer since the age of fifteen. Her reason is she wants a normal life, which entails a normal relationship; one that blooms from love rather than political obligation. She knows she must marry, but still holds out hope for romance."

He looks thoughtful for a moment, like he can relate to what she wants because those are his desires as well but his words were shocking; like he was trying to cover his desires with responsibilities. "I understand sir, but she is young and will learn that her royal responsibilities are far more important than what she wants. Love is for fools."

My mouth fell open with an audible pop. Did I just hear him right? Well this makes things a little more difficult. "Why would you say that? Have you had your heart broken?"

He gave me a skeptical look, as if saying that was a ridiculous question. "No sir I have never been in love but I have seen people I care about doing foolish things out of love. I never want someone to have that dominion over me. I want a partner to honor and protect but I don't see love in my future."

I feel like I'm at a loss. Surely everyone wants to love and be loved in return, but his words were chilling. How do I allow someone who doesn't believe in love to try and gain my daughters? "You come seeking my daughters hand but make promises of a loveless marriage. How could I in good conscious allow that?"

I was hoping he'd tell me I was mistaken, that I'd heard him wrong but he just gave a small smile and continued. "I'm sorry Your Majesty if I have offended you; I had no intention to do so. If allowed your daughters hand she will be well cared and provided for. I will honor and protect her. I will remain faithful until my dying breath and I shall do all in my power to keep her happy. Those are the promises I make."

I nodded my head, they weren't terrible things to promise but there was no talk of cherish or love. I suppose he'd want to leave those out of the vows. He's seems like an efficient man and I respect him for telling the truth. I still think he is the best suitor for Rose, and who knows maybe she'll bring out the younger carefree Dimitri Belikov. Only time will tell.

"Well that's all well and good Prince Belikov but that won't sway Rosemarie into a marriage with you. You will have to court her, and show her you have a romantic side."

He looked out the window as if getting lost in his own thoughts. When his eyes focused back on me he gave a slight nod. "This alliance is important to my mother and to Russia so I will do my best Sir."

I smirked, he carries himself the way of someone twice his age but he just showed how young he was. He gave away his only negotiation tactic. He has a long way to go before anyone should let him barter on their behalf. "Well that's good to know but that's not all."

He cocked his head to one side. "What else do you need from me Sir?"

I had him right where I wanted him. He wasn't leaving this office until he's agreed. "My daughter doesn't want a marriage out of political obligation so she can't know who you are yet." He opened his mouth to cut me off but I held up a hand to silence him and continued on, "Rosemarie has never met you, nor does she know what you look like. She'd recognize the Belikov name but if you stuck to your first name Dimitri, and without your title of course, she'll be clueless. You can tell her your title after the engagement is announced."

I believe I stunned him into silence because he stared at me for what seemed like hours as if waiting for me to say it was only a joke. When he finally recovered he stumbled a bit over his words. "Yo…you want me to lie about my title? Won't she be angry when she discovers the truth, that we tricked her into a marriage she never wanted?"

He seemed nervous and he had reason to be. This would be tough but I believe it would all be for the best. "She'll be furious yes, but she'll forgive us out of love."

"You think she'll fall in love with me?" His voice held a hopefulness to it that rivaled his words earlier making me wonder if he was being truthful. It seemed like he really did want love but wouldn't let himself have it.

I smiled and nodded my head. "I do. That's what I'm hoping for anyway. It won't be easy though. Rosemarie is determined and she can smell deception coming from a mile away. If you agree to this, you can tell no one; not your family, friends, or even enemies."

He seemed to weigh his options but I think he realized the odds were stacked in my favor and if he wanted an alliance with Turkey this is what he had to do. He stood up with an outstretched had that I met with a firm shake. "What is it you need me to do sir?"

We both sat back down and I explained everything to him; the other suitors, his role as her new physical trainer, all that she knew about what was going on. I even told him of Janine's innocence. He seemed to embrace the challenge ahead of him. I shared with him some facts about Rose and he seemed genuinely excited when he learned they had quite a bit in common. We exchanged pleasantries for a bit afterwards and when I realized how late it had become I summoned a guard show him to his quarters. Just as he was about to leave I remembered something. This was probably going to add fuel to the fire but I do always enjoy a good roast.

"Oh Belikov," we decided now would be a good time to lose his title, the fewer people who knew, the better and the less we had to pay to keep quiet. "There is a masquerade ball Friday evening in Princess Rosemarie's honor, so pick out a dashing suit and mask because you're attending."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please read an review. Next is the masquerade keep in mind all characters belong to lovely and talented Richelle Mead.**


	3. It's a Masquerade Part 1

Abe left my bedroom a little over an hour ago and I was still sitting on my bed in a stunned silence. I just agreed to date three men simultaneously and that alone was causing me anxiety, not even factoring in that I agreed to marry one. In true Rose fashion I should have put up more of a fight but I was exhausted of fighting, I always knew this day would arrive I just never expected it to come so soon. Well if I'm going through with this, then I will do everything in my power to make my next four months of freedom memorable. Feeling a little more at ease with my decision I prepared for bed and turned out the light. I spent most of the night tossing and turning but eventually I fell into a fit less sleep.

The next few days passed without incident. I spent most of my weekend studying for my final examinations or gossiping with Lissa about her impending visit. I learned that Janine will depart early Wednesday morning to England, to help the new king and future queen plan their wedding, and the jet will return with Lissa and her fiancé Christian. Christian invited himself along as he always does saying that wherever Lissa goes, he goes; excuse me while I go vomit. His infatuation with my best friend is growing dangerously. Does he not understand the meaning of personal space, not that Lissa minds, I think she enjoys the attention.

I passed my first two exams yesterday, it's now Tuesday and all I needed to do was pass Economics and Calculus tomorrow. Calculus has proven difficult but after I study a few more hours I know I'll be able to ace it. After my usual hour in the gym I decided on a quick shower then back to my room to study. I was walking through the courtyard with my backpack dangling over one shoulder when I noticed what a beautiful day it is outside. I decided to make a detour; a secluded spot in the east gardens where I like to study on days like this.

I settled on the bench shaded by a large oak tree and retrieved my calculus book, opening it to where I left off last. My attentions were consumed with various equations that I hardly noticed him approach; I was only brought of my musings when he first spoke. His voice was sultry, low and sexy.

"Well this is a charming surprise, who knew one could look so tempting sitting under a tree reading a book!"

I looked up just then and what I saw almost rendered me speechless; almost. He was one of the most attractive men I've even seen. He was tall, maybe a little over six foot, and he had a lean frame but I could see he had a few hidden muscles under his V-neck shirt; maybe even a six pack. The man had chestnut brown locks styled in a messy I just rolled out of bed but I'm still attractive way and his emerald green eyes were sparkled with amusement as he watched me assess him. The man was dripping with sex appeal.

Finding my voice again I kept a neutral tone, like I check out men who look like him every day and he was nothing special. "Actually, it's a calculus textbook." I lift it up so he can see the cover. "My final exam is tomorrow and I'm studying; or at least I was until you interrupted."

"So it is," He said matter-of-factly as he took out a clove cigarette, put it to his lips, and lit it. After offering me one and shaking my head in dismissal he took a long drag, then continued, "So tell me little temptress, do you always come here to study because if so I might find myself taking more cigarette breaks."

I scoffed, this man maybe good-looking but his cocky attitude is ruining the attraction. "Not with that nauseating smell. If I often find you taking cigarette breaks here I'll have to find a new spot to study."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry I can put it out if you'd like. I find the smell delightful but I sometimes forget not everyone does."

"Don't stop on my account. I was just leaving." I start packing up my books and standing to sling my backpack over one shoulder. "As interesting as this little interlude was, I do hope we don't run into one another again."

The man put his hand over his heart to fake mock hurt. "Well don't get your hopes too high little temptress, I'll be staying at the palace for a while and I'd like to think our meeting today was fate."

"I don't believe in fate. This was just a coincidence, a chance meeting, and one I hope to avoid again. Goodbye." I was almost out of sight when he called out after me.

"Adrian!"

I pivoted on my heels to face him. "Excuse me?"

He smiled, and it was a panty dropping smile. If I didn't think him so incredulous I would've went weak in the knees having that smile aimed at me. "My name; my name is Adrian."

It suited him, "Goodbye, Adrian."

Before I could turn back around he spoke again. "Well aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I gave him my man eater smile, "Why would I do that? Seems like you discovered that on your own."

With that I turned around and as I was walking away I could hear his amused laughter. I was already out of the gardens and halfway back to my room, shaking my head and murmuring to myself about what just happened, when I ran into a rather hard wall. I closed my eyes on impact and fell backwards on the concrete walkway with a hard thud. Slowly I opened my eyes to find out what happened but upon opening I was met with two pools of dark chocolate staring back in concern. I tried to look away, but I was entranced, rendered speechless. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was not paying attention. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Only when I heard his deep velvety voice did I finally snap back to reality. I closed my eyes again registering a throbbing pain in the back of my skull and slight dizziness but when I gazed back up I took in a sharp breath. It wasn't a wall I hit I walked into a person, a man; not just any man, a god. This Adonis like creature towered over me standing about six foot seven, deep tan skin and thick bulking muscles. He has shoulder length brown hair, maybe a shade or two lighter than my own, angular, masculine features and chocolate brown eyes that I wanted to melt into. I could feel myself start to salivate as I took him in. Then suddenly I was seeing two of him, surely this man can't have an equally gorgeous twin, that'd just be unfair.

"Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes again fighting to keep the dizziness at bay.

"Oh god, she's not responding. Maybe she's in shock; I'm going to take you to the infirmary."

The last thing I register before passing out was a faint feeling of two strong arms cradling me to a very muscular chest.

I awoke to bright lights, white walls, and a sterile smell in the air. I recognized my surrounding right away as the infirmary. I've spent so much time here over the years Dr. Olendzki should give me a frequent patient card. I could hear someone speaking in a low voice just outside my room but I couldn't quite make out what was being said though I did hear the word concussion. Just like that it all came back to me, I ran into a wall walking back to my room and the impact of my head hitting the concrete must have given me a concussion. I faintly remember a man being there as well, okay not a man exactly, a beautiful god like man. Surely it must've been a dream; a vivid dream sure, I remember every detail, but a dream nonetheless. No man is that gorgeous.

I am brought out of my recollection when the curtain opens and Dr. Olendzki walks in holding what I assume is my chart. "Well Rosemarie it looks like only a mild concussion. Nothing you haven't experienced before, you may leave but remember to return if any dizziness returns."

I smirked at her, "Thanks Dr. O. I will." I've had at least half a dozen concussions so I'm familiar with the routine.

She just laughed. "Do try to stay out of harm's way. I don't want to see you for at least a month, Rosemarie." Dr. Olendzki then walked out of my room, probably to go tend to other patients. She loved to see me but holding the record for the most visits isn't exactly cause for celebration in her book. With her departure I put on my shoes and headed straight for my room. It was late when I arrived and as I readied for bed I couldn't stop my mind from wondering over the day's events and my made up mystery man. That night I fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of chocolate brown eyes and velvety smooth words.

It was just after four in the afternoon and I was standing on the airstrip waiting for Lissa and Christian to depart their plane. I finished my exams just a few hours ago, meaning I have officially graduated high school, and my final summer break has begun. Lissa swears this is going to be the best summer of our lives but I'm still a little skeptical.

Before I knew what hit me I felt arms clasp around me in an unyielding hug. Assuming it's Lissa I throw my arms around her and squeeze. We both flew into a fit of giggles at having our best friend near; the thing with Lissa and I is that we could share a whole conversation with just one glance. Once someone claimed we had telepathic powers but in all honesty we just knew each other that well. Christian cleared his throat and it was then that I remembered she wasn't traveling alone.

"Can I have my fiancé back?" Christian huffed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him. She just got here surely he could give us time to catch up. "No, you get to see her all the time. Stop being selfish Christian."

Lissa pinched me, and whispered a "_be nice"_ in my ear. I rolled my eyes but we released our death grips on one another and made our way to the car. On the drive back to the palace we discussed how her family was doing, her engagement, Andre's wedding and coronation, the shopping trip tomorrow and plans for the summer ahead of us. We decided when we arrived back to the palace her and Christian would go get settled into their suite and relax before we all met for dinner that evening.

Around half past six Abe, Christian, Lissa and I all settled at the dining room table for a rather uneventful dinner. We swapped stories, laughed and ultimately enjoyed ourselves despite the not so rare debate that would spark between Christian and I. Lissa knows we are actually good friends but this is the kind of relationship we share and only butted in when it was getting too heated. Lissa was our level head, someone to reign in mine and Christian's temper when it got too high.

After Lissa and I made plans for tomorrow the four of us said our goodnights and returned to our rooms. As soon as my head hit the pillow that evening I was out like a light and it was the best night's rest I'd had in a while.

The following morning came way too soon but that had to do with Lissa's mandatory wakeup call at eight in the morning. I wasn't kidding when I said Lissa took shopping seriously, this was going to be a marathon event. After a quick shower I changed into my favorite curve hugging jeans, a black tank top and sandals. I also applied a light layer of mascara with just a hint of eyeliner, and some lip gloss then was out the door and on my way to meet Lissa by the car. I pride myself on how little makeup I need to wear and the short amount of time it takes me to get ready.

Once I arrived by the car I noticed Lissa wasn't the only one waiting for me, Eddie was there too; at least it wasn't Christian. Edison Castile was my personal guardian but also one of my most trusted friends. He's nineteen, about a year and a half older than me, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes and the guy is buff. I should've known a guard would be coming with us today, I guess I just didn't give it much thought, but I'm glad it's Eddie. Maybe he'll be able to reign in Lissa's crazy shopping habits, but I dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. After we all greeted each other we piled into the back of the sleek black Mercedes sedan and headed off to our favorite café for breakfast.

"Rose if you keep eating like that you won't be able to fit into a dress for tomorrow night."

I was already on my fourth doughnut when Lissa decided to chastise me for my eating habits but I have a large appetite and this café makes the best doughnuts in a hundred mile radius. I took another large bite, making a show of it and moaning about how good it was just despite her then I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at her. "So I like to eat, sue me."

Eddie just laughed and took another sip of his coffee, he knew I had an enthusiastic appetite and never once said a word about it. Most around me knew not to mess with my food unless they wanted to get hurt. It's not like I'm overweight, I burn off a lot of calories in the gym so I have to replenish. Lissa knows this as well but she's always shocked by the amount of food I can put away, Lissa has the eating habits of a field mouse so she's always waiting on me to finish.

After polishing off my fifth chocolate glazed doughnut we set to shopping. Lissa had me in and out of dressing rooms the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. We got mani-pedis and I had purchased a few new pairs of jeans, some blouses, two casual dresses and a pair of nude wedges so far but I wasn't having any luck finding a dress for the ball tomorrow. Lissa however found a gorgeous gown for tomorrow evening. It's a long shear forest green V-neck evening gown with sequin embellishments. It complemented her petite frame beautifully and made her pale skin glow while her platinum blonde hair looked like a halo a top her head.

It was growing late and we decided to have dinner then check out one more shop before we headed home. We visited the second best steakhouse in the city, talking about tomorrow night and my whole dating three suitor's situation. Eddie stayed silent the whole dinner, I know he didn't agree with what my parents were making me do but there wasn't much he could do to help. Eddie's always been like a big brother to me and I think he's a little upset that he can't protect me from this; paparazzi and negative press sure but not my royal responsibility.

After dinner we headed to a small boutique on the outskirts of town. Not many people knew about this place but they usually had an impressive inventory. A young man named Ambrose and his Aunt Rhonda owned and operated the store. As Lissa, Eddie and I entered Ambrose jumped to greet us. He was quite attractive in a metrosexual way with deep gold skin, black curly hair and brown eyes. I just think he puts twice as much effort into his appearance as I do and any man that high maintenance is bound to be trouble. He kissed my cheek and I made introductions between everyone and told him we came to find a ball gown. After he and Lissa picked out a few choices he sent me into the dressing room and as I emerged in each gown he and Lissa disagreed each time; one loving it while the other loathed it and Eddie just told me I looked beautiful every time. After trying on nearly a dozen dresses I gave up. I think Ambrose and Lissa were more disappointed than I was about not finding a gown because they both had a sullen look on their face. We were nearly to the door when Ambrose spoke excitedly.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't find you a dress Princess but we can't have you leaving here empty handed. Let my Aunt Rhonda give you a free reading." Ambrose's Aunt Rhonda is a vrăjitoare, some kind of a Romanian witch, or in other words a fortune teller. I've heard of her "gift" before and I was aware she did readings in the back room but I never believed in that sort of thing so I never saw a reason to get a reading myself. Lissa however was eager for the possibility.

"Do it Rose. It may give you some insight on this whole situation you're in. Please!"

I was skeptic and I'm sure my face said as much. "I don't really believe in that stuff Lis, you know that."

"I know you don't but what could it hurt, Rose?" As if right on cue she gave me her big pleading, spoiler alert, someone shot Bambi's mother doe eyes look and I caved.

"Alright, take me to the psychic."

Ambrose led us to the back room and it was all every red; red carpet, a red velvet couch, blood red walls and red satin cushions. Sitting on one of the cushions across from us was a woman in her forties, with curly black hair, equally dark eyes and a faint olive cast to her skin. I assumed her to be Rhonda because Ambrose's family resemblance to the woman was obvious. Rhonda wore all black clothing and gold jewelry that gleamed on her hands and neck. I'm not sure what I was expecting but when she spoke I was disappointed. She had a bland American accent.

"Please, sit down." Ambrose took a seat on the couch and she pointed for us to sit on the cushions across from her. Lissa and I settled on the cushions while Eddie joined Ambrose on the couch. He was out of his element and didn't mind just observing. Rhonda shuffled what I assumed to be tarot cards then held them in front of Lissa. "Cut, please."

Rhonda then placed three cards before her; the Moon, the Empress, and the Ace of Cups.

Rhonda murmured, more to herself than us, "Very interesting."

She tapped the Ace of Cups. "You're on the verge of a new beginning, a rebirth of great power and emotion. Your life will change, but it will be a change that takes you in a direction that, while difficult, will ultimately illuminate the world." Rhonda pointed to the Empress. "Power and leadership lie ahead of you, which you will handle with grace and intelligence. The seeds…." I tuned out of the rest until Lissa elbowed my side and I blinked back into focus. Rhonda was holding the cards out for me to cut now. I did, and she flipped over three more; the Ten of Wands, the High Priestess, and the Star.

She points to the Ten of Wands first. "You carry a heavy burden, weighted down by rules and responsibilities. You must scale back before it ultimately breaks you." She then taps the High Priestess. "You are on the brink of a great revelation and will have a choice to make. Secrets will be revealed and your choice will bring you either great joy or unbearable misery." Last she looks at the Star. "There will be a time of rebuilding. You will acquire a new sense of hope, and faith."

I was waiting for her to continue but she stayed silent.

"Wait, that's it?" I pointed at the cards lying before me. "I was hoping they'd tell me I was going to meet a tall handsome stranger or go on some crazy adventure. I already know I'm weighed down by rules and responsibilities. I make choices all the time and as royalty someone revealing a secret is a daily occurrence."

She shrugged. "That's what the cards are telling me."

I mutter, "Scam artist," under my breath and Lissa elbows my side again, now I'm sure to have a bruise there tomorrow.

We thanked Rhonda for her time and offered to pay for the readings but she declined, saying it was her treat. She wished us luck on our journeys and with that we exited the room and back out into the main part of the boutique. Lissa, Eddie and I were on our way to the front of the store to leave, Lissa leading the way and rambling on about her fortune when she immediately halted her steps and went dead silent with wide eyes. Eddie and I, not prepared, walked right into her but she hardly noticed. Her face held a wondrous look.

"What is it Lis? Why'd you stop?"

She pointed. "That's the dress Rose. That's the dress you were born to wear."

My eyes followed to where she pointed and I fell in love. How did we almost miss this? "That is my dress."

"Go try it on." I was way ahead of her though and already halfway to the dressing room with the gown in hand. When I emerged moments later Eddie, Lissa and Ambrose were waiting for me and if their faces displayed anything close to what they were thinking I would believe it to be along the lines of _holy shit._ There was no disagreement between Lissa and Ambrose this time.

"You look stunning, Rose," Lissa said in awe.

I think Ambrose was a little in awe as well. "Yes Princess, you will definitely be breaking necks tomorrow night." We all laughed and I returned to the dressing room, admiring the dress in the mirror a little longer. After changing I made my way to cashier stand. Ambrose was in the middle of cashing us out when I remembered it was a masquerade.

"Ambrose, do you have any masks that would match this? The event tomorrow is a masquerade."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Be right back." Then he disappeared into the backroom only to appear a few moments later with the perfect mask. "What about this one, Princess?"

I smiled, "It's perfect."

We cashed out and said our goodbye, thanking Ambrose for the reading and my gown, then piled into the car and headed back to the palace. After our extended shopping extravaganza I hugged both Lissa and Eddie thanking them both for an amazing day, made plans with Lissa to get ready together tomorrow before the ball, and headed to my room to sleep.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I've only been here a few days and I've already screwed up. King Mazur only asked me to do one thing, okay more than one thing but I already screwed up the most important. I mean this is a big palace; surely I should've been able to avoid her for a week. It's Friday afternoon a few hours before the ball and I'm getting my final tux fitting before tonight but I just keep replaying Tuesday afternoon's events over in my head.

_I was walking back from the gym late Tuesday afternoon and it was a beautiful day outside so I decided to use the walkway through the courtyard. I was thinking about my mother and sisters back home, about how they've been and reminded myself I needed to call them when I walked into someone. Not just anyone, the one person I was to avoid at all cost, Princess Rosemarie. I tried to reach out to steady her but I was too late and she fell back onto the concrete. Damn, I really messed up. How could I not see her heading straight towards me? What if she's hurt? _

_"__Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was not paying attention. I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_She opened her eyes and just stared. Her eyes got a glazed over look and now I was starting to worry; I must have really caused some damage. _

_"__Are you okay?" She closed her eyes again and reopened them, like she was trying to focus but couldn't._

_"__Oh god, she's not responding. Maybe she's in shock; I'm going to take you to the infirmary." I then scooped her up, cradled her in my arms, and carried her to the infirmary. On the way I noticed how soft her skin was, she was wearing jean shorts, a scoop neck t-shirt bearing a graphic design about something called vampire academy, and converse sneakers. Her hair hung in loose curls and I couldn't stop myself from wondering if it was as silky as it looked. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. I probably just caused the poor girl brain damage and here I want to feel her hair, what the hell is wrong with me? _

_I reached the front desk at the infirmary and the receptionist waived me straight back. I was walking down a hallway when an older woman in a white coat approached me. Her name tag said Dr. Olendzki. _

_"__What did Rosemarie do this time? Did the punching bag get angry and finally punch back? Just lay her down in room five, I'll be right back."_

_She sounded a little irritated and I suspected the Princess was here often. I quickly found the room she said, laid the Princess on the bed and waited. The doctor walked in moments later with a thick file in her hand. My suspicions from earlier were confirmed when I glanced at the name on top of the file, it read; Hathaway-Mazur, Rosemarie. _

_"__What happened?" Dr. Olendzki barked._

_I told her the story of our collision and the Princess's fall on the pavement. She listened patiently and nodded at appropriate intervals as if saying she was following along. _

_"__Well my boy it just seems like a minor concussion, nothing new to Rosemarie. Thank you for bringing her in. I'm going to keep her here under observation for a couple hours but she just needs some rest. You're free to leave."_

_I wanted to stay to make sure she'd be alright and be by her side when she woke up but she wasn't supposed to know about me yet. I thanked the doctor for her help and left the infirmary. Well physically I left the infirmary; mentally I've been living Tuesday on repeat, wondering would have happened if I stayed._

I felt a sharp stab on my outer left thigh and I flinched away. The seamstress said I was done and was free to leave. I headed back to my room to shower and relax before the masquerade tonight.

I was at my favorite part in the current western novel I was reading when I noticed it was time to go. I made my way across the palace grounds and to the main ballroom. The massive room already held close to two hundred guests and was decorated in Turkey's national colors; White, which represented peace and honesty, and red for bravery, strength and valor. The terrace doors were opened and even though it was already dark outside there were strings of white twinkling lights hanging above illuminating the gardens. I went over to the bar for a glass of champagne then decided to go outside for some fresh air. I'm not sure why Abe wanted me at this event exactly if I was to avoid the Princess until Monday but here I am. I was standing by the large water fountain when I heard a familiar voice. I twisted around a little stunned but ultimately happy.

"You're never going to win the girl if you're sitting in a corner sulking." The tone was teasing but his words held truth.

"Ivan, what are you doing here? I thought you were home in Russia?" I embraced him in a manly hug and he chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone. When you called and told me what that sly monster wanted you to do I got here as fast as I could. I arrived yesterday afternoon but you know I like to make an entrance."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes, I am aware of that. How's my family?"

Ivan Zeklos is married to my eldest sister Karolina. They have a son, Paul, and a daughter on the way. Ivan also happens to be my best friend. We grew up together and have been inseparable since. I told him all about Abe's offer. I needed someone to talk to about it and I trust Ivan. "Everyone is well. Your mother sends her love and Yeva told me to make it clear that you are not to return until you've made Princess Rosemarie your wife. Nothing unusual, so again why are you sulking in the corner?"

"King Mazur made it clear that I'm not to meet the Princess until our first training scheduled on Monday. I'm still not even sure why he told me I had to be here in the first place."

Ivan huffed and rolled his eyes. Clearly he was annoyed with me but for what I don't know.

"Dimitri, she's never met you before and you're wearing a mask, she won't know who you are. This is the perfect opportunity to make an impression. Give her a night she won't soon forget. A little mystery only adds to the romance. Clearly this is why Mazur wanted you here." Ivan was always the romantic but his words made sense. I still couldn't tell the Princess my title or last name but when she discovers it was me Monday morning she'd have the weekend to form a little of an opinion on me.

"You're right, Ivan. I think I will do exactly that."

He clasped my shoulder and squeezed lightly in a reassuring gesture. "Well she should be making her entrance any moment. What do you say we grab a refill at the bar, lover boy?"

I laughed but nodded my head in agreement and we headed back into the ballroom. We had just received our new glasses of champagne when the room when quiet and the announcement was made for King Mazur. The Princess being the guest of honor would enter the ballroom last. Abe looked as debonair as ever in a black and red suit. He just stepped off the last step and moved to the side when the announcer spoke.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur."

The doors at the top of the staircase opened and as she stepped forward to descend the stairs and join her father the rest of the world fell away. I was briefly aware of Ivan rambling on but I wasn't paying attention to a single word of it. My attention was solely focused on the goddess who just looped her arm through her fathers. As she glided across the room smiling and chatting with King Mazur I drank in her whole appearance.

Her long dark hair was pulled onto her left shoulder cascading down in thick curls. The mask, secured to her head with ribbon, was gold with lines of flowers and pearls. Her dress hugged her every curve and collected just past her feet. The dress was a tan skin color that most couldn't pull off but I have a theory that you could place this girl in a sack and she'd still look incredible. There were faux red roses, flower petals and beading around the bottom hem pooled by her feet, as well as on sweetheart neckline, and as she turned around to greet someone I noticed they wrapped all the way around to the bottom of her backless gown ending just above her beautiful backside. There were also what I assume to be red stemmed budding roses crawling up and down the length of her gown with beading lightly placed throughout. The total effect was exquisite.

I was still gapping, and possibly drooling, minutes later. I never once took my eyes off of her until Ivan elbowed me in the ribs and I finally gained back my composure.

"Close your mouth Dimitri, your salivating."

I pretended to straighten my tie and glanced around the room, to my dismay I wasn't the only one salivating over the Princess. Almost every man wore a similar expression and if I'm being honest I was growing green with envy. I didn't want any man staring at her that way, I had half a mind to drag her out of here and ask her what she was thinking when she bought that dress; If her answer was give every man a raging hard on then I'd say mission accomplished. Just then the music started playing and the dance floor filled with couples. The room cleared a little and my eyes found her again, she was standing across the room with her back towards me talking to a tall blonde girl in a green dress and an equally tall young man with black hair and blue eyes. If he didn't have his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist I would've been jealous. They looked to be having a serious conversation and I couldn't look away, that is until the blonde looked my way, caught my stare and smiled. The young man followed her gaze and tightened his hold, then I looked away ashamed to have been caught staring.

I gulped down the rest of my champagne and gestured to Ivan that I was going to get another. I was looking down at the bar waiting for my drink when I heard a beautiful voice speak behind me.

**I hope you enjoyed Part 1 of the Masquerade ball. I plan on have Part 2 up by Tuesday.  
>Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Also, follow my story to keep are pictures on my profile with Lissa and Rose's gowns, so check them out.<strong>

**Also remember all characters belong to the lovely and talented Richelle Mead!**


End file.
